


Hábitos

by Nakuru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, M/M, Smoking, implied ust
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima se siente incapaz de apartar su mirada de Akashi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hábitos

—Tendrás que perdonarme esto, Midorima.

Esa es la única advertencia que Midorima recibe y no basta para prepararlo para la sorpresa que es ver a Akashi sacar un cigarrillo, encenderlo y llevarlo a sus labios.

Hay una parte de sí que quiere echarle en cara que un antiguo atleta debería ser capaz de evitar mejor que nadie un vicio así, pero otra le recuerda que esos días quedaron atrás y que en el mundo de negocios, en el que el ajetreo del día a día puede afectar incluso a Akashi, formar nuevos hábitos es quizás inevitable y fumar no es siquiera uno de los peores posibles.

Sin embargo, lo que realmente le impide hablar es _verlo_.

Aun si siempre ha considerado fumar como algo desagradable e incluso ahora le disgusta el aroma acre del humo, no logra apartar su vista de las manos de Akashi, memorizando sin querer la manera casual en que sostiene el cigarrillo entre sus dedos, la forma de sus labios cuando le da una calada e incluso el cómo parece relajarse con el en mano, recostándose más en el espaldar de la silla sin perder del todo su porte elegante.

—¿Tanto te molesta? —dice Akashi con una risa que hace brillar sus ojos, mas no hace ningún movimiento para apagar el cigarrillo ni se ofrece a hacerlo, tal como en un comienzo no buscó permiso para encenderlo.

Midorima aparta su mirada usando como excusa ajustar sus anteojos, pero con eso no logra borrar de su mente la imagen del hombre frente a sí.

—Eso puede matarte —replica, aunque está consciente de que no está siendo nada preciso.

Hablar de todos los problemas que puede causar, que a largo plazo pueden llevar a la muerte, sería más apropiado, mas también está consciente de que no es necesario. Creer que Akashi no sabe todo eso no sería solo ingenuo, sino estúpido.

—Sobreviviré.

Escuchar en esa palabra la misma seguridad con la que Akashi solía afirmar ser absoluto hace que Midorima vuelva a fijar su mirada en él, buscando asegurarse de que sus ojos siguen siendo rojos y al hacerlo, no sabe si sentirse aliviado o no al ver que el Akashi frente a él sigue siendo el que mejor conoce.

Cerrando una mano en el interior de uno de sus bolsillos, alrededor de su objeto de la suerte para ese día —un encendedor—, Midorima se esfuerza por llevar la conversación a su rumbo original —la próxima presentación de la orquesta filarmónica de Tokio— e intenta no pensar si lo que acaba de observar —lo que _sigue_ viendo— lo perseguirá en sus sueños tal como muchas otras acciones de Akashi lo han hecho por años.


End file.
